warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Cambion
Origins The Cambion is a creature whose origins are first recorded in Medieval European mythology, legend and folklore. In particular, the earliest references to its existence come from the famous [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malleus_Maleficarum Malleus Maleficarum (Hammer of the Witches or Witches' Hammer)], a text published in 1486. The Cambion is born of a union between a human female and an Incubus, or a human male and a Succubus, and is thus a specific type of Half-Demon. Though, rather than simple pairing of male and female, the Incubus or Succubus parent serves more as a third party. The Incubus first mates with a male human in the form of an Succubus (or a Succubus mates with a male). Then, on collecting the male's semen, the Incubus resumes his male form (while a succubus would assume a male form) and seeks out a female human to impregnate. Finally, somewhere within the window of copulation, the Incubus (or Succubus in Incubus form) deposits the male's semen, which has been tainted by the creature's touch. Alternately, a non-shapeshifting Incubus and Succubus work together; the Succubus mates with a human male, collects the semen, passes it on to a non-shapeshifting Incubus, who deposits it into a human female during copulation. Appearance All cambions are supernaturally attractive, taking after their infernal parent. Though, at birth, most Cambions show little to no signs of life (having no pulse, and not requiring to breathe). Fortunately, after the age of seven, signs of life become much more apparent, making it easier for a young Cambion to pass for an ordinary human and blend into society. And in only the rarest cases do Cambions take on noticeable traits which might give away their infernal heritage. Perhaps their ears might be pointed, perhaps they sprout wings, perhaps horns. Usually, these are small or minute enough that the Cambion may hide or disguise them, if they so desired. Behavior Cambions are far different from their other half-demon relatives. They are often spoiled by adoring or enchanted parents and other loved ones. Even a strong willed person will bend to the supernatural charm of a cambion. As a result, they tend to develop particularly dominating urges, and can be not only controlling and manipulative, but also jealous, spiteful and vindictive. Not to mention, many become rather talented at masking insidious tendencies under a facade of politeness and manners that most fail to see through, until it's too late for anything to be done about it. Most adapt to various social settings with all the guile and grace of a cat. Abilities The most obvious ability of a Cambion is their supernatural charm. Besides the attractiveness it gives them, it will make almost anything they say or do seem more charming and humorous. With very little effort, people will adore them and hang on their every word. Cambions may also develop knowledge of the supernatural, and/or skill in the magical arts, due to their parentage. Category:Mythical Being Category:European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Medieval European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrid Being Category:Infernal Category:Darkness/Shadow/Corruption Category:Earth/Metal/Sand Category:Light/Color/Purity Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:C